My Amnesia Girl
by officially-kerfuffled
Summary: PercabethAU. Annabeth got amnesia, due to an accident. Percy, left her on the altar the same day. He meets her five years later and Annabeth has no memory of him. Percy decided that he would correct his mistakes this time and sees himself falling in love with her all over again. Cover by: KatnissJackson REVIEW!


My Amnesia Girl

The day was cloudy. Gray bulbous clouds covered the sky, turning the day look like night. The trees were swaying silently as the wind made them dance. The sky wasn't the cheery color it used to be. Instead it had taken on a darkening gray that suggested the welcoming of a storm. Lightning became visible, cracking the clouds for a moment before the swirl of gray appeared again.

To one side of the storm, there was a pattern of lines, creating a foggy effect, while the other side held a mixture of black and blue bruises. Bruised as badly as an apple that had been carelessly tossed around, a usual blue sight, now dark and haunted stroked with gray and black.

Annabeth Chase shivered. She should be happy. It was her wedding day. But she felt that something was wrong. People—her friends were sitting on the benches, chatting nervously at the storm. The mass should have started an hour ago. Where is he? Annabeth wondered.

Another hour passed. It was clear to Annabeth that her soon-to-be husband was not coming. She found herself crying. Still in her dress, she left the building. Rain, the size of olive pits thundered across the land, leaving a chilly haze of rain spread in the early November.

Annabeth thought he was different from the other guys he had dated. He was always so cheerful, so full of life. She was wondering why he had gotten cold feet. He left her at the altar. Confusion boiled at Annabeth's head. She wanted to know why Percy Jackson left her.

…

By the time her friends realized, she had stormed from her wedding, she was already far gone. She trudged through the streets, her dress torn to shreds and caked with mud. She didn't care. She was too miserable to think about the condition of her dress.

The people looked at her with confusion and sadness. Some hobos opened their arms as if saying: I'll keep you warm. Annabeth grabbed her army knife she kept at her leg. Note to self: Stay away from perverted hobos, she thought. Some people offered her umbrellas, she declined without a second thought.

Better to be drenched with sadness and rain when she had nothing to live for. Percy was the guy of her dreams. He was sweet in every way possible. The thought of him leaving her reminded Annabeth that she was soaking wet, she felt her teeth chatter as she wrapped her arms around herself, seeking for warmth, seeking for the warmth of Percy's embrace.

Cars honked and beeped around her. It was around nightfall. The rain soaked her right through her bone. Her hair was a disheveled mess. Her face was cascaded with tears and mascara. Her nose was as red as Rudolf's as she tried to pass the street, when suddenly a car slipped in the rain and was coming towards her.

The headlights shone through her. She turned to the car just in time for it to hit her. Her eyes were dabbed with the papery silver texture of the rain as she was enveloped in darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Annabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes scanned the room. She was in the hospital. Different machines were attached to her body. At her bedside table were flowers, with the tag: From your friends.

Who were her friends? She tried to pull out a memory form her brain but it only made her head hurt more. Don't think of anything. Got it. Her mind wandered to what was in the room.

The door opened and a doctor strolled inside, holding a pen and a folder. "How are you feeling?" He inquired, his pen in writing position.

"I think I have amnesia." She told him. He looked at her sadly, then nodded as he jotted down notes on the folder.

"I'll give you time with your friends. You can tell them your condition and ask them for your help to bring your memories back. Goodluck!" And with that, the doctor walked outside, leaving Annabeth in an awkward silence when the door was opened suddenly, and her 'friends' ran to her bedside.

"Oh God! We are so sorry, Annabeth!" A girl with caramel hair and eyes whimpered, tears forming from her eyes. A buff Asian kid wrapped her arms around her, as she flashed Annabeth a hopeful smile. "What did the doctor say?" He inquired.

"I have amnesia. I don't remember any of you. The doctor told me that you guys should help me until I get my memory back, will you do that for me?" Annabeth gave them a hopeful smile.

"Of course we will. Come on guys let's introduce ourselves," said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "…I'll start. Annabeth, my name is Jason. I'm Piper's boyfriend-" he pointed to a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes that Annabeth can't decide what color it is.

Piper smiled warmly and said, "I'm Piper McLean, and yes, my father is indeed an actor. I'm Jason's girlfriend." She nudged a slightly scrawny boy with a wild look in his eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm your father-" He didn't finish as the whole group was glaring at him, "I'm Leo Valdez." He finished quickly.

The caramel-haired girl smiled warmly, "I'm Hazel Levesque and this is Frank Zhang-" she said, pointing to the kid with the buzz cut.

Annabeth's head throbbed as she tried to process all the information that was being given to her. Those names she heard had triggered something inside of her mind. But with her recent injury, it was hard to pull out.

"Here. You need to eat." Piper said, handing her a tray of food.

"How long was I out?" Annabeth inquired, taking the tray from Piper.

"A week," Jason told her, "Honestly we were scared, especially when you left your wed-" Piper elbowed him and gave him a look as if saying: Let's not tell her yet.

Annabeth decided that the topic was closed.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We'll help you recover."

5 years later

"Yes, yes, yes. I swear I'll buy some milk. Don't you worry bro!" Percy snickered, using his other hand to hold his phone and the other to grab some milk.

He turned the phone off and sighed deeply. His roommate was lazy as hell. Why doesn't he buy his own groceries? Percy wondered. The air conditioning was making Percy shiver. He ruffled his dark hair and continued walking down the aisle, past the cheese and other dairy products.

His sea-green eyes wandered to a delicious looking fish and was about to reach for it when another set of hands landed as well on the fish. He turned and saw a particular blonde with gray eyes. His heart pounded against his chest. He remembered the day five years ago when he left her on the altar.

"How are you, Annabeth?" He choked out, Annabeth looked at him strangely.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I have amnesia you see." Annabeth blinked in curiosity, "Who are you?"

Percy didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell her yet. He didn't want to tell her that he left her at the altar. He didn't want to tell her,that he ruined her life. But Percy didn't mean it. He felt that he wasn't ready for something so big.

"You wanna get some coffee? I could tell you what I am in your life." Percy showed her a grin.

Annabeth nodded. Percy's heart started beating abnormally, he was stunned. Perhaps he could restart his relationship with Annabeth.

With Annabeth following behind him, he was determined to correct his mistakes in the past and make sure he and Annabeth have their happy ending.

…

**A/N: **There you have it. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading. Remember, this isn't a oneshot. Don't forget to FAVE, FOLLOW and especially REVIEW!


End file.
